fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Navaglari
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |image = WIP |titles = Acrobatic Firewing Bird |names = brimstone legiana, teobird |species = Bird Wyvern |habitats = Windswept Fjords |size = Large |relations = Anguished Rithacruca |move = WIP |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Bird Wyverns introduced in ???. Physiology are titanic yet elegant Bird Wyverns with enormous wings. While on the ground, they assume a stance similar to Seregios, walking on all fours with their huge wings folded intricately. They are covered in greyish-white feathers. Unlike most other Bird Wyverns, lack patagium, having fully feathered wings instead. These wings are drenched in an alcohol-water based substance, enabling the wyverns to light them on fire without actually burning itself, yet also weighing the wings down. Thus, the monster has quite the large chest and shoulder musculature, allowing it to fly well, even with wet wings. It has an inflatable, red-colored throat sac, which it mainly uses as a threat display. Its head is colored black, with red patterning around the eyes. It has a long tail with large feathers at the lower half, which serve as additional maneuvering aids. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain are adept and agile fighters, being able to very well hold their ground against most large predators. However, it is no match against extremely strong monsters like Ka'sengseng or Rajang. It is the Apex Monster of the Windswept Fjords. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are aggressive monsters that defend their turfs against intruders. Interestingly, they seem to tolerate other members of their species in their territories, which can even go as far as forming quite large colonies. Turf Wars WIP *' vs. Fenriela:' The Fanged Wyvern roars loudly, at first startling, but ultimately only enraging the . The spreads its wings in a threat display, which is cut short by the Fenriela jumping at the 's neck, latching onto it with its maw (450 - 5600 damage). The manages to free itself by shaking the Fenriela off and slamming it onto the floor with one of its wings (500 - 5600 damage). *' vs. Rithacruca:' In a threat display, the Navaglari inflates its throat sac and screeches, before taking to the skies and jumping on top of the . It hacks and pecks at the , which suddenly manages to grab it by neck with its maw, slam it onto the floor and launch it away with both its claws (700 - 7100 damage). Tracks A wandering can leave behind the usual tracks, Drenched Feathers or Scratches, which grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors None. Abilities are swift and ferocious fighters that spend most of their time airborne. Interestingly, they can ignite their wings mid-flight, which, in addition to their fiery breath, makes these bird wyverns quite dangerous foes. Claws, a sharp beak and dangerous kicks only add to the danger. Description |Monster Icon = |description = Fast and swift, are true masters of flight. They rival even the mighty Rathalos in strength and agility. can ignite their wings in combat, enabling them to send fiery walls at their opponents. Their sharp claws and beaks only add to the monster's ferocity, making them the Apex Monsters of the harsh Windswept Fjords.}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Breathes heavily, inside of mouth lights up. Fluid explodes immediately. * Tired ** Drools Mounts The mount animation is the very same as for other Flying Wyverns. Attacks *'Roar:' Shakes its head and performs a quick roar jerking its head upwards while doing so. *'Taunt:' Paws the earth twice, twitches and growls its mouth agape. *'Bite:' Takes two steps forward chomping twice on whatever is in its direction. *'Jaw Slam:' Jumps forward and rams its jaws into the floor, opening them with great force and causing dirt and rocks to erupt. *'Charge:' Runs towards a target with great speed. It can turn around sharply and perform up to three charges at once. *'Advanced Charge:' It scrapes the ground and starts to run with very high speed, its wings in the air. It finishes this turning around sharply and slamming its wings onto the floor. *'Aerial Sprint:' Runs, getting faster over time. It will lift itself into the air, glide for a short time and jump down on its target. *'Raging Climber:' While charging, it will search for something to climb, usually a rock or a tree. When it has found something alike it will climb it with only a few jumps. Growling and staring at a target it jumps down, claws spread, trying to maul the target. *'Swift and Brutal:' After a charge, may perform this attack. It jumps into the air, gliding towards any nearby, climbable obstacle and clings to it. It then pushes itself away from it, trying to crash onto its target WIP Breaks *Face scarred **Horns broken *Left wing broken *Right wing broken **Claws on right wing broken off. *Left leg scarred *Right leg scarred *Tail severed Carves Equipment Note: Weapons show final upgrades. |-|Weapons= Skills: *'' Mastery - Repeated attacks will apply the effects of Dash Juice (2 pieces) or Mega Dash Juice (4 pieces) to the hunter. Fades after 120 seconds.'' *''Atk. Up Lvl. 4, Latent Power Lvl. 4, Stamina Surge Lvl. 3, Max. Might Lvl. 3, Blast Atk. Up Lvl. 1'' Beta Skills: *'' Mastery - Repeated attacks will apply the effects of Dash Juice (2 pieces) or Mega Dash Juice (4 pieces) to the hunter. Fades after 120 seconds.'' *''Atk. Up Lvl. 2, Latent Power Lvl. 2, Stamina Surge Lvl. 2, Max. Might Lvl. 3'' Quests Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Trivia * The concept behind it was a merge between the abandoned creation Shredder Cantios and the old concept for . Category:Monster Creation Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis